


Play With Me

by WritingEngine



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: Playing Dungeons and Dragons with your best friends should be fun......but not when the Dungeon Master makes it feel like you don't even belong.
Kudos: 3





	Play With Me

The boys were planning on having another campaign at the Byers' house. Mike was bringing the game, Lucas brought their character costumes, and Dustin carried a bag filled with snacks. "Ring the bell already, Mikey!" Dustin huffed, trying not to fall over with his arms carrying the snack-filled backpack.

"Okay, okay. I will," Mike rolled his eyes, knocking three times. He knew to keep it at three to make sure Will knew it was him; it was like a secret code between them since kindergarten. Of course, the other two boys knew what it meant, and so did Max and Eleven. But they didn't use the secret code, since it was just a thing between Will and Mike to begin with.

"Boys?" Joyce seemed surprised when she opened the door, looking down at the three teenagers. "What are you doing here? I don't remember planning on inviting any of you over." She paused. "I don't remember inviting any of you over in the first place."

"We invited ourselves, actually," Mike shrugged. "We wanted to play with Will. Is he home?"

Lucas fixed the strap on his backpack, putting it back over his shoulder. "We can come back another day, if you want."

"Mom? Who is it?" Will called, walking in from another room. His hair was combed, and his clothes consisted of; clean white socks, a black shirt with a rainbow skull on it, and loose pajama pants.

"Come in, but don't be too rowdy, okay?" Joyce smiled kindly before she stepped aside, holding the door open as the boys walked in and made themselves at home. She sighed as she closed the door, making her way to the kitchen.

"Nice rainbow," Mike commented, poking Will in the chest when he approached him. "It makes you look gay."

Will stepped back. He was intending on pushing Mike back, telling him not to say things like that because they offended him. He wasn't even sure _why_ it felt offensive, but it did.

"Mike, you don't just say that to people," Lucas complained, looking at Mike with a 'this is our friend you're talking about' look. He looked to Will apologetically, not saying anything more.

"What is with the gay get-up, anyway?" Dustin joined in, thinking of it as just friendly teasing among friends. What else could it be, right? Just friendly teasing, that's all. "Are you going on a date with some cute dude? Do we know him?"

"Dustin!" Lucas jabbed his shoulder into Dustin's side, hoping it would get the boy to be quiet. Dustin just gave the boy a soft glare and rolled his eyes, picking up the backpack after dropping it from Lucas' shoulder bumping into him. "Jesus, can't you guys be decent people for once?"

"Thanks, Luc," Will said quietly, feeling somewhat relieved about the situation and the unexpected visit. "What game do you guys wanna play?" He asked, hoping it would drive away the awkward tension that he might have caused. It wasn't his fault, right? They didn't hate him for feeling offended, or did they even notice how he felt?

"Dungeons and Dragons!" Dustin and Lucas cheered in unison, glancing at each other and laughing for saying it together.

"Oh, uh, no thanks," Will replied, walking towards his room. "That's a game for children, you know?"

The boys followed the younger one, all giving each other a look that meant something only they knew. "What's wrong with a children's game? You love it," Mike said.

"No, that's where you're wrong, actually," Will glanced around his room before hopping onto his bed, patting the soft pillow. He looked back up at the three boys, who stood around awkwardly like they didn't belong. "I _used_ to love it. Not anymore. Now I'm older, and I like older boy things."

Dustin had already begun unloading the snacks when he stepped foot into the room, handing two bags of chips to Mike and two bags of pretzels to Lucas. He tossed a bag of cheese balls at Will, who let it hit him square in the face and fall to the floor below.

"Those balls really surprised you, didn't they?" Mike joked, laughing quietly at his own joke. Dustin started to laugh along with him, but Lucas jabbed him again so he stopped mid-chuckle.

"That's not funny, Mikey," Lucas complained. "I don't think Will likes those jokes."

"Oh come on, Luc," Mike set his backpack on the floor and sat next to Will, wrapping an arm around him. "He's fine with it, right buddy?"

"Um... yeah, sure."

"It's okay if you don't like it, Will. I'm tired of hearing them, and I'm not scared to admit it," Lucas smiled kindly at his friend, trying to be as passive as he can.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick," Will stood up suddenly, catching Mike by surprise as he nearly fell over. He looked between all three teenagers before dashing out of his room, not even bothering to close the door. Mike, however, shrugged and got up to shut it for him before sitting down again.

"I guess he just didn't have the balls to stay around," Mike hummed casually, getting a laugh out of Dustin and a groan-like sigh of frustration from Lucas.


End file.
